bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive16
A user on Bully Fanon Okay, so this TweetyMcBirdBird guy has begun editing pages at Bully Fanon Wiki...I haven't seen anything wrong with his edits so far, but if I remember right, he was banned from here. What do you think I should do? Should I leave him to his edits, or does he have a rep on wikia overall? Hua Xiong 19:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :TweetyMcBirdBird got banned because I smelled a troll when his first two edits were to Dan/Messi's talk page asking him if the admins were "harsh". Later, BullyFan112 said he was her older brother. BullyFan112 got a 2 week block because she logged out of her username to flame me as her IP address. Just the flame by itself probably wouldn't have warranted a block at all (and if it did, that would've been Dan's call), but she'd been previously warned about logging out to badmouth people as an IP address. :So really, since I haven't edited Bully Fanon for months and almost never read it I leave it up to you whether you want to assume good faith and allow Tweety to edit, or block him as a meatpuppet of BullyFan112. From a purely rules-oriented view either would be acceptable. Jeff (talk| ) 21:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Images Owen4004 09:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC)I have seen the image notice on my page i have uploaded an image again that was deleted but i have put This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. is that ok Owen4004 09:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :No it's not, we don't need or want any of the images you've been uploading anyway. Jeff (talk| ) 19:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Removed information Hey there! I want to know about that i edited and added some info about the characters in Bully Wiki and now my edits are removed. I totally obeyed the laws and that info was true and experienced. It is sad that my contribution is ignored. Any help. Regards. :Which edits did you make that were undone? Keep in mind that you need to have good written English. Jeff (talk| ) 05:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Registered member Hey McJeff I was trying to edit the forum bully 2 ideas(plot) because I got an idea after watching the movie Lords of Dogtown and it said I had to be a registered member to do so.So I have a question:How do I become a registered member?Cdc1998 01:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think you have to register a username and wait about a week. Jeff (talk| ) 00:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) The Fan Fiction thing you message me about: Hey,thanks for telling me,I was bored when I made it & really didn't read around anything.So,thanks for telling meCdc1998 22:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Any issues Contact me through email in future, as I do not have AIM anymore, as I had trouble signing in and just got fed up with it. Messi1983 23:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Character templates I've recently decided to try and do some work on this wiki. I noticed you don't use the character templates. Any paticular reason why? I added it to Beatrice Trudeau's page. I was having an issue trying to get the image to shrink. When I add the image as beatrice.png, the image goes in, but it goes in very large. If I try to add something like Image: beatrice.png|100px , I get an error where there's writing around the photo, and it won't let me delete it. Try and input that into the character box yourself, as it's a little difficult to explain if you're wanting to see what I mean. Anyways, let me know if character boxes are something you use on this wiki, and if not that's fine. If they are, I'd like to be able to fix that error so that the images aren't so large, taking up a lot of the page. Thanks. Nixerix 10:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Responded on your page. Jeff (talk| ) 23:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Top? Hey,i've made several edits here and what i noticed in my editing history ist the word "top" at the end on some edits.What does It mean? (20:37, 30 April 2012 (diff | hist) Myths in Bully ‎(→Strange voices in buildings) (top) :It just means that you made the most recent edit to the article and your edit is "on top" of the article's history. Jeff (talk| ) 15:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Quotes help Can you do me a favor and listen to Peanut's BUMPR v5 quote, as well as Mr. Smith's FIGHB v6 quote, and see what you can understand what they're saying? Peanut says something that sounds like "Bike police", but I don't see how that makes sense. As for Mr. Smith, what he says at the end is inaudible... Hua Xiong 23:18, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :When I listened, it sounded to me like Peanut was saying "pleece" or "pliece". It could have been police, I agree that the quote doesn't seem to make any sense, but it could have been scrambled during the recording, or the programmers just liked the way it sounded, I don't know. I'd go with assuming it was police, because I can't think of any similar word that could fit. :Mr. Smith's quote sounded like this. "I'm an old man. A feeble, weak and scared old man..." with his voice trailing off on the word man. Jeff (talk| ) 00:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh whoops...I screwed up in terms of Mr. Smith's quote. I meant v5...the one where he says "*Gasp* This is an outrage, a travesty...I'll embarrass *inaudible*!" Hua Xiong 06:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::What I thought I heard was "Ahhh... this is an outrage, a travesty... an EM'BARASSMEN'! (inflection added, with the T cut off embarassment). Jeff (talk| ) 08:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) GTAWiki Hey Jeff, it's just Russelnorthrop. I only just saw the message that you left me on GTA Wiki. And I am all right to talk about what happened. What I told Extremo over on GTAF was true, even if Dan doesn't believe so. Me and my mum had a big fight and as I edit on my iPad, she went onto it, where it was already logged in, and deleted my account. How, I'm not sure. I'm stuck at school for the time being, but if you see this between now and tomorrow, I'll explain the rest of it tomorrow at about 4:15 where I live (+10:00). 06:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Update me Dude, when did we start infoboxes to character pages? Messi1983 02:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :A user named asked me if there was a reason we didn't use infoboxes. I told him/her that we imported the infobox from GTA Wiki and couldn't get it to work right, so we just abandoned using it, and that if he'd like to try to get it working that was fine with me. And he did get it working. Jeff (talk| ) 03:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I figured that they made the wiki a bit more structured. I re designed it myself, but anybody is free to change it, remove it, etc. ::Nixerix 06:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you, they look very nice and make the wiki look more professional. Jeff (talk| ) 07:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) A random fun fact According to insider information, apparently Gary and possibly even Jimmy were meant to die at the end of Bully when they fall through the glass. I learned this from a friend who has contacts within R*. Hua Xiong 12:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Rockstar sure does love to kill their protagonists, don't they? Jeff (talk| ) 13:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Heh. Jimmy's death is only a presumption on my part (he may just end up hospitalized), but Gary, yes, he was originally meant to die. Hua Xiong 04:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::So, they just saved the death for John Marston intead :( Messi1983 22:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Also... I'm suspicious of a sockpuppet on Bully Fanon Wiki. What's the procedure for getting him inspected by Wikia? Hua Xiong 04:46, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :You'll want to go to http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general. It's a contact form to send a message to the Wikia Staff. Title the message "Checkuser request", then write your evidence as concisely as possible. In 2-4 days someone will run a Checkuser and email you the results. I'd also be interested in hearing who and why if you don't mind telling me - I'm technically an admin over there still even though I almost never edit. Jeff (talk| ) 05:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Is there any other way I can message you? Because I could be wrong here...and in the case that I am, I don't want to discourage people from posting stories on Bully Fanon. Hua Xiong 08:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Email me at redacted, and let me know when you've sent it. Jeff (talk| ) 14:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::You know, I'll have to wait on it a bit. I could easily be jumping the gun here, and I don't want arouse suspicion over what could be an innocent user, so for now I'm gonna hold out. Hua Xiong 09:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sending a Checkuser request to Wikia Staff would be just between them and you, if you've got a suspicion I'd suggest doing that. Checkuser just detects if you've abused multiple accounts, it doesn't do any harm to anyone who follows the rules. Jeff (talk| ) 15:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Mod video If you're interested, check out this Bully mod video I made that allows you to drive all vehicles in the game. Hua Xiong 13:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Page that needs to be deleted http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/The_big_game Hua Xiong 19:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Dealt with both pages. Messi1983 00:03, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Jeff, It's Ilan! Can you block IP 67.159.5.242? Not the most original vandal, just vandalizing quotes. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Got him, thanks for the heads up. Jeff (talk| ) 18:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/93.189.189.249 Hua Xiong 09:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :IP blocked for 2 weeks. Which reminds me, on GTA Wiki, no IP can edit, I wonder how we can do that here? Messi1983 10:46, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Wikia Staff has to manually turn off IP editing for a wiki. And they won't do it unless the wiki's getting about as much IP vandalism as one as popular as GTA Wiki would. Sad but there's no chance of them turning it off here, even though about 99.5% of IP contributions are vandalism. Jeff (talk| ) 12:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it should be mandatory that you need an account to edit all over Wikia. Messi1983 ::::Yeah, but Wikimedia Foundation holds the right to edit anonymously as an IP one of the sacred holy grails of wikis in general, that'll never change. Jeff (talk| ) 23:02, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Such a bad thing, when most of them vandalise like yobs vandalise a bus stop haha! Mind you, people would create an account just to vandalise wikis too. Messi1983 00:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. Actually I prefer on smaller wikis that they use their IPs cos then I can rangeblock 'em. Although can you imagine how much time we'd spend blocking vandals over on GTA Wiki if IPs could edit? Jeff (talk| ) 02:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::All day and night haha! Anyways I am active on here cause I've started to play Bully again, as you know my main save file from my 360 was deleted. Messi1983 04:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Norton In the beta, his name was Jason. Look at this: _3_05_BOSSBATTLEJASON Hua Xiong 02:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :The only data files I have access to are the voice ones and I downloaded those off the download Lithane put together, so I can't check. But go right ahead and add it to the article yourself. It's not like you're the kind of editor who'd make stuff up. Jeff (talk| ) 03:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Sick vandal http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.180.193.180 Hua Xiong 03:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked for good. We don't need that kind of editor here. Messi1983 16:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Good lord what the hell's wrong with some people. Jeff (talk| ) 21:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::It's called being sick in the head. Messi1983 02:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Bully Fanon Wiki I have visited the wiki before and eventually in the future, I will start editing on that wiki. Damiedeter 11:25, July 8, 2012 (UTC)